Yo que pensé no saber del amor
by Maud Davenport
Summary: Sakura se fue por 6 meses de su ciudad, regresando a ésta para seguir cursando la preparatoria, pero cuando llega se topa con cierta pelirroja que le despierta sensaciones y emociones nuevas poco a poco... ¿será que sakura se está enamorando? Daah! mal summary pero lean SakuKarin


**NOTAS: ¡hola mundo! Aquí su amiga dejándoles un poco de entretenimiento, para aquellos que están de ociosos como una servidora LoL etto... bueno, cabe mencionar que me gusta el género Yuri ante todo, también me gustan el Yaoi, y el hetero, pero bueno, que se le hace si éste es mi favorito LoL. Aquí les dejo una de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto **** espero que les guste, y si no pues ni modo tejeje**

**Mi única intención es robarles una sonrisa, un suspiro, una lagrima o de perdida una mentada de Mother si no les gusta jiji bueno ya lean, lean y disfruten.**

**Es un SakuKarin 3**

**NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN; SOLO LA IDEA PLANTEADA EN ESTE HUMILDE FIC.**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 años y hace seis meses terminé la escuela secundaria; me había tenido que ir de mi ciudad por cuestiones familiares; más bien, cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre, así que nos mudamos a otra ciudad lejana de donde había hecho mi vida durante mis escasos 15 años de vida, los cuales fueron muy divertidos en compañía de todos mis amigos que había logrado hacer. Entré a la escuela media superior, más bien, preparatoria, donde los primeros seis meses los estudié en un colegio para señoritas; fueron esos seis meses que me ausenté de toda la vida que había creado los más "aburridos" por definir así; a pesar de haberme hecho de buenas amigas en la escuela de chicas; es que aun sentía que extrañaba mi vida de antes, junto a aquellos locos amigos de mi infancia, los que conocía desde primaria, aquellos locos que hacían mi vida más feliz y divertida; era feliz, más no del todo me sentía satisfecha estando lejos donde acababa de conocer a mucha gente; creo que prefiero mi antigua vida.

Pasaron esos largos seis meses, creí que viviríamos en aquella ciudad por más tiempo; sorpresa para mí fue que mi padre decidió que regresáramos a nuestro lugar de origen, ya que su trabajo en aquella lejana ciudad donde nos encontrábamos; había concluido. La noticia para mí fue la mejor que jamás pude haber recibido, incluso mejor que saber que sasuke uchiha estaría en mi misma clase por los 3 años de secundaria, ganándole así a mi amiga/rival Ino. Sentí una emoción enorme recorrer hasta el último tuétano de mi cuerpo dando pequeños saltos en reacción a la noticia y sonreía plácidamente, en realidad estaba feliz de regresar a mi antigua ciudad, con mis viejos y locos amigos que extrañaba demasiado, con los cuales mi único contacto eran las llamadas o mensajes de mi celular. Mi padre dijo que regresaríamos mañana mismo, que ya había comprado los boletos de regreso, así que corrí a mi habitación y empaqué todas mis cosas, ansiosa de ver sus caras de felicidad de mis amigos al verme regresar; la verdad estaba bastante feliz, en realidad siendo exacta, estaba feliz en demasía, pensaba que nada podría provocarme tal felicidad… pero la verdad me equivoque…

Me fui a dormir, ya que al día siguiente tenía que levantarme temprano para tomar el vuelo camino a casa, mi verdadera casa con mis padres. El camino de regreso a casa se me hacia infinito, en verdad estaba ansiosa por regresar a mi antigua vida; no es que no quisiera progresar, es solo que… quizá no estaba lista para un cambio, ¡por dios! ¡Tengo quince años! A esa edad la adolescencia no sabe lo que quiere… sin embargo yo sabía perfectamente que quería volver a mi mundo.

Después de un par de horas, llegamos finalmente a nuestra ciudad natal, "aaahh" respiraba el aire fresco, el aire fresco de los cerezos que me recordaban mis bellos momentos de infancia junto a todos esos loquillos que llamo "amigos". No tardamos mucho y llegamos a casa, todo estaba en orden, pero aun así hacía falta una limpieza, la verdad es que yo estaba ansiosa por decirle a todo mundo "¡Hey, Sakura Haruno regresó!" Y salir corriendo a buscar a todos mis conocidos y que se sorprendieran de mi llegada anónima, pero… tenía que ayudar a limpiar la casa a mi madre.

Después de un par de horas de aseo profundo, y escuchar esas canciones de enamorados y cosas de la vida que mi madre acostumbraba a oír cuando limpiaba o estaba inspirada o… o… que se yo, les digo; apenas tengo 15 años, que se del amor y esas cosas de adultos; terminamos de limpiar para proseguir a comer, dah! Mentiría si les digo que no moría de hambre, estaba tan hambrienta, me sentía casi naufraga.

Finalmente mi madre preparo la comida; aun la veo como mi heroína. Esa motivación de cocinar con dedicación después de horas de arduo trabajo en limpieza profunda de la casa, y aun así tenía fuerzas para cocinar; yo que ella hubiese pedido una pizza o sabrá kami-sama que hubiese hecho; en realidad estaba muy cansada. En la cena mi padre me comentó que volvería a la escuela mañana mismo, ya había hecho los trámites para entrar al segundo semestre de preparatoria. La verdad es que nos llevábamos muy bien con la directora, así que no fue nada difícil conseguir mi cupo como estudiante nueva. El día terminó sin percances, terminé de desempacar y me di una ducha antes de dormir. Estaba meditando si contarle a Ino, mi mejor amiga, sobre mi llegada repentina, sobre mi fabuloso retorno a mi vida normal, pero… decidí sorprenderla esta vez y me dormí con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Al día siguiente la voz de mi madre me despertó justo a tiempo para no llegar tarde a mi primer día de escuela. Hoy empezaba un nuevo semestre y estaba ansiosa por ver a todo mundo de nuevo; me habían contado que Naruto y Hinata ya eran novios, esos tortolos tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro; además así, por fin Naruto dejaría de molestarme y yo podría por fin servirme de sasuke para mi solita. Terminé de vestirme y arreglar mi uniforme para dar una buena impresión, algo así como madura, pero sin aparentar ser matadita o demasiado holgazana, solo, ser algo "wow". Bajé a desayunar y dispuse a salir camino a la escuela, nunca antes había asistido a ésta, así que rogaba encontrarme con Naruto o Ino o Hinata o alguien que me guiara al salón de clases, era mi primer día, así que no quería llegar de ultimo, menos perderme en la escuela, en verdad suena embarazoso; pero así fue. No encontraba el salón de clases, había recorrido casi toda la escuela, era tan grande que no podía dar con mi aula, comenzaba a desesperarme, había visto el croquis más de cien veces y la verdad no sabía donde carajos estaba el maldito salón 1-2, hasta que finalmente dios se apiado de mi torpeza, o sintió pena ajena por mi; y me encontré a la directora que me conocía muy bien.

¡Sakura! ¡Veo que ya estás aquí! Me da mucho gusto que regresaras – dijo con emoción la Rubia de enormes pechos.

Jeje sí, yo también estoy feliz de haber regresado – contesté con amabilidad.

¿Aun no encuentras tu salón, cierto? – preguntó con seguridad y ¡bingo! Así era. – mira sígueme, tú estás en el 1-2 – dijo con firmeza; a pesar de ser algo desobligada en su trabajo, tenia bien ubicados a los alumnos, eso era bueno… en esta ocasión.

Seguí a la directora hasta el salón de clases, mi corazón latía rápido, sentía emoción de mis nuevos compañeros; eso de ser nueva no se me daba del todo bien, pero con los días agarraba confianza rápidamente, además, tengo 15 años, tengo una vida por adelante y sé que tendré muchos amigos por igual, no me puedo afligir porque unos idiotas no me hablen o porque no les agrade jeje.

Bien, aquí es – la directora se detuvo en un salón al final del pasillo, la puerta azul estaba cerrada, pero ella la abrió para darme paso, le agradecí y luego se fue a su dirección quizá a dormir o leer un libro, era inicio de semestre, aceptémoslo, nadie tiene nada que hacer en inicios de semestres; incluso los profesores se toman la hora de su clase para presentarse y echar relajo fingiendo querer conocernos. Entré con cautela al salón, había unos cuantos alumnos ya dentro de éste, sentí las miradas curiosas de ellos sobre mí, es obvio, soy la nueva; seguí caminando con la mirada fija en la banca del final de la primera fila hasta que una voz muy familiar llamó mi atención y la de todos.

¡Sakura-chan! – escuche exclamar a un chico, fijando mi mirada en el, era rubio y me saludaba desde una banca rodeado de caras muy familiares, los cuales me veían atónitos. - ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Es Sakura-chan! – dijo con emoción levantándose de su banca y caminando hacia a mí.

¡Naruto! – exclamé con emoción, en realidad estaba feliz de verlo, así no estaría sola en clases, y estaba muy feliz de ver a todos mis viejos amigos, era increíble y muy extraño que todos estuviésemos en la misma clase, per, estoy agradecida de esa extraña coincidencia.

¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! – exclamó algo confundida una chica rubia de ojos azules

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme? – contesté con seguridad y una traviesa sonrisa ladina.

¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?! ¿Acaso no somos amigas, frentona? – me preguntó algo exasperada, pero emocionada, sabía que emocionada por su sonrisa amplia en sus labios.

Bueno, así soy – contesté arrogante - ¿creías que te dejaría a sasuke para ti sola? Ino cerda – contesté sonriendo con triunfo asegurado. La verdad es que extrañaba todo de todos, incluso sus insultos de esa loca, la extrañaba muchísimo, al igual que a todos.

¡jah! Pues eso si lo tendrás difícil – me contestó postrando una mano sobre su cintura, para luego estallar en carcajadas como en los viejos tiempos, le di un abrazo a todos los que estaban ahí; nuestro circulito estaba conformado por Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, en realidad me la pasaba más con Naruto, Ino y Hinata, pero también me gustaba echar relajo con los demás, los conozco desde primaria. Así poco a poco me incorporé y todos me preguntaban el porqué de no avisar que llegaría, pero simplemente les contestaba que era una sorpresa para todos; así los cuestionamientos sobre eso se desvanecieron y me acoplaba a la perfección a la plática, todos me contaban lo que había pasado últimamente y yo les contaba de mis aventuras; que eran muy escasas en la ciudad donde estudie mi primer semestre de preparatoria. Hasta caer en cuenta de que a todo esto… faltaba alguien importante.

Por cierto chicos ¿Dónde está sasuke? – pregunté extrañada de que no estuviese en el salón, ya que era tan responsable y puntual, que sería raro que no estuviera aquí en estos momentos.

Llegó hace rato, pero salió a comprar creo, en compañía de los demás nuevos – contestó Naruto relajado, restándole importancia al asunto.

¿Nuevos? – pregunté extrañada, todos asintieron y yo estaba curiosa por saber de ellos; ya que si a sasuke le agradaban al grado de que saliera a comprar "algo" con ellos, es porque son realmente geniales, o realmente daban miedo. Seguimos platicando por unos cinco minutos más, ya que nadie decía nada sobre ellos, y es que además no insistí sobre el tema, solo esperé para verlos yo misma. En ese entonces, la puerta del salón se abrió dándole paso al mencionado sasuke, seguido por un chico alto de cabellos color naranja, era alto y fornido, estaba completamente serio pero relajado, un chico más venia con ellos, era de la misma estatura de sasuke, solo que su cabello era blanco largo hasta debajo de sus orejas, tenía una sonrisa ladina pintada en sus labios, dejando ver un pequeño colmillo sobresaliente postrado en su labio inferior, y por ultimo una chica… si así es una chica… tenía un toque de rebeldía por su corte tan original, de un lado alborotado y el otro bien peinado, usaba gafas color café sin darle toque de ñoña, sino más bien… intelectual, su cabello era rojo vivo, sus ojos eran color vino, chocolate obscuro más bien, tenía bastante porte, su mirada era altiva y confiada, despreocupada de igual manera, su uniforme le sentaba muy bien, demasiado bien diría yo, su diminuta falda tableada no dejaba mostrar nada a simple vista, pero si mucho a la imaginación… era realmente sexy, era despampanante, tenía ese toque de sensualidad en su caminar sin llegar a ser vulgar pero demasiado provocativo ante cualquiera que tuviese hormonas. Su camisa del uniforme, desabotonada los dos primeros botones de ésta, dejando a la imaginación una vez más lo que llevaba ese camino, ciertamente no tenía un cuerpo tan bien desarrollado como el de Ino, pero al parecer eso no era lo deslumbraba en ella, tenía unas piernas bien torneadas, su tez era blanca sin llegar a ser pálida y tampoco tronarse bronceada, sus labios carmín estaba levemente humedecidos seguramente por brillo labial, lo que los hacía ver tan deseables…era como si tuviese ganas de probarlos… ¡un momento! ¿Dije probarlos? ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?

¡¿Haruno?! – una voz conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos y embobamiento hacia la chica que acababa de entrar en compañía de sasuke, al parecer era la voz del azabache.

La misma de siempre – contesté con una sonrisa triunfante al ver su cara de sorpresa; ya que sasuke no era muy fácil de sorprender, me sentí victoriosa ante ese logro.

Vaya sorpresas que trae el semestre – dijo con una sonrisa ladina y tranquilidad acercándose al grupo donde estábamos

¡Ahora todos estamos juntos! ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos, Datebayo! – exclamó Naruto bastante emocionado., a lo cual sasuke solo sonrió como siempre cruzado de brazos.

Veo que te has hecho de nuevos amigos – dije con curiosidad, aprovechando la ocasión para que me hablara sobre ellos, que aun estaban detrás de él.

Puede ser – contestó secamente, como era de esperarse de ese arrogante uchiha, jamás sacaba nada a flote.

Hola, mi nombre es Suigetsu – dijo con amabilidad quizá, pero noté un poco de travesura en su tono de voz.

Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto – contesté con cortesía, mientras sonreía cálidamente.

El es Jugo – dijo el azabache presentando a su compañero, que por lo visto era más reservado y misterioso que el mismísimo sasuke uchiha.

Mucho gusto – dijo el peli naranja y yo solo le sonreí – Haruno Sakura – me presenté.

Esperaba a que me presentara a la pelirroja, pero cuando me di cuenta, se había ido a sentar a su lugar sin pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras jugaba con su móvil. Quise preguntarle sobre ella, quería saber su nombre, saber quién era…pero… me limité a fingir que no me importaba, así que no pregunté más. El profesor entró al salón después de rato de demorarse, como era de esperar, era Kakashi-sensei, había sido mi profesor en la secundaria, pero al parecer no me libraría de él en la preparatoria; así que solté un suspiro de resignación, el cual me escuchó.

¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo fingiendo emoción – una alumna nueva ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre? – dijo sonriendo, o eso es lo que se veía por el gesto en su ojo, bajo esa emblemática mascara que nunca deja ver más allá de sus ojos. Así que me levanté de la banca y dije mi nombre lo más alto que podía para llamar la atención de todo en clases, pero en realidad, quería llamar la atención de cierta persona, la cual no se tomó la molestia de regresar a verme si quiera de reojo.

Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien en este semestre, porque yo seré su asesor asignado – el profesor hablaba con tranquilidad, y como era de esperar, no hizo nada más que ponernos a leer unas hojas sobre algo que la verdad no entendía, no porque fuese retrasada; simplemente no estaba concentrada en la lectura a pesar de que lo estaba leyendo. Mi cuerpo estaba en clases, sin embargo mi mente estaba en otra dimensión, si otra dimensión, una dimensión donde me envolvía en pensar en aquella pelirroja, no se diferenciaba demasiado de las y los demás en clases, pero por alguna razón mi mirada regresaba a ella cada vez que trataba de evitarlo… me sumergía cada vez más en pensar, ¿Quién es ella? La verdad me llamaba mucho la atención, demasiado diría yo, ¿será que su seguridad me atraía? ¿Su cabello? ¿Sus ojos color vino que eran realmente un misterio? ¿Sus labios?... ¿Qué podría ser?... estaba completamente abstraída en mis pensamientos…nunca antes alguien había captado mi atención así, claro, desde que conocí a sasuke nadie, pero ahora… ahora esa chica tenía toda mi curiosidad hacia ella… realmente no me importaba nada y comenzaba a desear que estuviese conmigo, deseaba conocerla aunque lo negara pero… ¿Por qué?...

Finalmente la clase acabo y así pasaron muchas clases, por suerte, era inicio de semestre, y como ya dije, nadie hacia nada, así que podía estar en mi mundo de pensamientos, golpeándome mentalmente por la ansiedad de saber más sobre aquella pelirroja…

La hora del almuerzo por fin llegó, así que Ino y Naruto propusieron que fuésemos a comprar algo y así fue. Bajamos hasta el comedor donde escogimos que queríamos, bajamos a comprar Ino, Naruto, Hinata, sasuke y yo. Me preguntaba si Suigetsu y jugo vendrían con nosotros, digo, al ser "amigos" de sasuke sería probable, pero noté que siguieron a la pelirroja, quien también estaba en el comedor junto con los dos susodichos topándose con Naruto que aun compraba ramen, mientras esperábamos en una mes. Mi atención estaba fijada en la pelirroja, no me importaba si Naruto había conseguido su amado ramen o si se apuraba a llegar o cualquier otra cosa que hicieran los demás, no sabía porque mi mente solo estaba enfocada en aquella pelirroja despampanante ente mi gusto. De un momento a otro, vi que la pelirroja de gafas, se acercó a Naruto y le pidió al parecer dinero, no entendí bien esa situación, pero vi que hablaban confiadamente como si de conocerse de años se tratase; Naruto por fin terminó de comprar su ramen, y caminó hacia nosotros que aun esperábamos en la mesa.

¡Listo! – exclamó con su tono tan alegre digno de él.

Vaya, ya era hora – replicó Ino con fastidio.

Yo tenía ansiedad por preguntarle que le había dicho aquella pelirroja, sin embargo una vez más me limité a aparentar que no me importaba, o que no lo había visto y seguí tomando mi jugo. Veía como lentamente Suigetsu, Jugo y la despampanante pelirroja se alejaban del comedor, sentándose en el patio de afuera debajo de un árbol disfrutando de su almuerzo mientras yo los miraba con curiosidad.

¿Qué pasa Sakura-san? – escuché la tímida voz de Hinata, que desde hace rato no hablaba llamar mi nombre.

¿Qué pasa de qué? – contesté fingiendo demencia.

Pues estás algo distraída – dijo sonriendo amablemente.

¿Mmmh?, nada en especial – contesté sonriendo, era mentira, si era especial.

Y bueno cerecito, ¿conociste algún chico guapo en tu viaje? – preguntó Ino en tono travieso.

Sinceramente, no – contesté con resignación

Que mal por ti… - habló desilusionada de mi, nuevamente comenzamos a hablar de todo y a la vez de nada, era tan como siempre, me sentía tan feliz de regresar con ellos después de tiempo, pero… ¿Por qué sentía un vacio aun así?... finalmente el almuerzo terminó y regresamos al salón de clases, nuevamente postré mi atención en aquella pelirroja, al parecer la profesora ya estaba en el aula, vaya que manera de desperdiciar su descanso, eso de llegar al aula antes que los alumnos es bastante molesto.

Bueno jóvenes, yo soy la profesora Anko Mitarashi, así que espero que nos llevemos bien, por su propio bien – la profesora habló en tono de amenaza sonriendo con malicia, quizá esperaba en el fondo que hiciéramos lo contrario. La profesora hablaba y hablaba y yo escuchaba el eco de su voz resonar en mi cabeza, sin embargo seguía observando a la chica pelirroja; aquella que era todo un misterio para mí aun, y pensaba, porque demonios no vas y le saludas con una excusa tonta o simplemente se directa aprovechando que eres nueva y quieres socializar… pero, tenía miedo, no lo sé, me reprimía a mi misma por dejarme intimidar por una simple chica… bueno, ni tan simple porque comenzaba a agradarme y si fuese tan simple… no me mortificaría la vida pensando excusas para hablarle o llamar su atención con ésta desesperación absurda…

Las clases finalizaron y como era costumbre, salimos en bolita, ya que todos vivamos demasiado cerca; el día en clases terminó, me sentía feliz de que todos me recibieran igual que siempre, de haberme reído con ellos recordando todo lo que hacíamos, no fueron más que seis simples meses ante la vista de cualquier incrédulo; sin embargo, fueron seis largos meses para mi, que me resultaban aburridos y difíciles sin el apoyo de mis más viejos y queridos amigos. A pesar de eso, mi corazón sentía una desilusión, un desgane, el día fue bello y perfecto, pero… no logré cruzar palabra alguna con aquella pelirroja, ni siquiera logré saber su nombre, quizá de camino a casa le pregunte a Ino; eso es lo que pensaba.

Comenzamos a caminar para salir de la escuela, pero Naruto nos detuvo por unos instantes.

¡Esperen, esperen! ¿Cuál es la prisa? – dijo sonriendo con su entusiasmo de siempre.

¿Otra vez tenemos que esperarte Naruto? – se quejó Ino molesta.

Lo siento, es que aun no viene – contestó nervioso.

_¿No viene quien? - _pensé frunciendo el ceño.

¡Ag! Yo me voy – dijo sasuke algo fastidiado comenzando a caminar con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Yo te sigo – dijo Ino siguiendo a sasuke.

¿A quien espera? – le pregunté a Hinata que estaba esperando a Naruto también.

A su prima – me contestó amablemente.

¿Naruto tiene una prima? – pregunté sin pensarlo, y ella asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

Si quieren adelántense, ahorita vamos – dijo Naruto esperando a su prima, que la verdad yo no sabía quién era, no quise tomarle mucha importancia, ya que supuse que si era familia de Naruto, sería igual que él y comencé a caminar a lado de Ino y sasuke que se adelantaron un poco.

Oye Ino, ¿Quién es la prima de Naruto? – pregunté un poco curiosa, simplemente no me importaba mucho, pues si no la conocía, tampoco tenía mucho caso que me dijera quien era; es solo que quería sacer platica.

¿No la conoces? – me preguntó sorprendida, y sasuke esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro sin dirigirme la mirada.

Pues no, sino no te estaría preguntando – le dije algo ofendida.

Yo tampoco la conocía, hasta que entramos a la prepa, ella entró junto con nosotros, actualmente vive en casa de Naruto con sus padres de él, al parecer sus padres murieron en un accidente o algo así – movió su mano en acto de restarle importancia al asunto.

Ah – dije sin saber quién era aun.

¡Sakura-chan! ¡Espérennos! - escuche la voz de Naruto que venía poco atrás de nosotros caminando a paso apresurado tomado de la mano con Hinata. Nos detuvimos a esperarle y vi que detrás de ellos venían Suigetsu, jugo y la chica pelirroja. Al notar su presencia mi corazón se aceleró, y sentí un alivio, sentí como si me quitaran un peso de encima, me sentí tan bien; solo verla me hacia feliz.

¡Ah! Ella es su prima – dijo Ino señalando hacia la pelirroja que me había idiotizado en todos los sentidos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde Ino señalaba y me topé con la pelirroja, si esa misma.

¡¿Eh?! – exclamé sin meditarlo

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el rubio sorprendido ante mi reacción.

Nada nuevo, solo que Sakura quería saber quién era tu prima, y le estoy diciendo quien es, pero se sorprendió – contestó Ino algo confundida ante mi reacción.

¿ah? Ya veo – contestó Naruto – si, es ella mi prima, nunca antes había venido a mi casa tanto tiempo, es por eso que ahora es raro jeje – Naruto habló tan despreocupado – se llama Karin, Sakura-chan – me dijo sonriéndome inocentemente.

Yo lo miré sin expresión alguna mientras seguíamos caminado hacia nuestras casas, mirando después hacia atrás donde venia ella a lado de Suigetsu y jugo platicando plácidamente, con ese caminado sensual que le sienta a la perfección, acomodando sus gafas color marrón que le dan ese toque intelectual que le hace ver tan perfecta. Así después de un rato, comenzamos a separarnos, el primero en irse fue sasuke que vivía antes que todos, luego poco a poco se fueron dispersando, hasta que finalmente, nos quedamos Hinata, Naruto, Karin y yo… lamentablemente no pude disfrutar más camino con ellos, pues mi casa estaba ya ahí y yo tenía que despedirme de ellos.

Bueno, los veo mañana, no lleguen tarde – les dije sonriendo, esperando llamar la atención de Karin, ahora me sé tan bien su nombre, que pronunciarlo me hace sentir emoción en mi pecho; pero ella jugaba con su móvil, al parecer era invisible para ella después de todo el día estar a centímetros de su presencia.

Claro que sí Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto.

Nos vemos mañana Sakura-san – se despidió gentilmente la joven Hyuuga. Resignada a que fueran ellos los únicos en decirme "hasta mañana" me di vuelta para caminar a mi casa, pero escuche una melodiosa voz que ahora resuena en mi cabeza y hace palpitar mi corazón al mil por hora alterando mi pulso decir:

"hasta mañana Sakura" – era una voz bastante femenina, pero muy segura, no había ni una pisca de duda en ella, giré lentamente al escuchar aquella voz y vi que en efecto, no era Hinata, mucho menos Naruto… era la pelirroja que me idiotizo en menos de un día… Karin, Karin me había dicho un "hasta mañana" y lo mejor de todo, lo que aceleró mi corazón es que, a pesar de no haber interactuado para nada con ella en todo el día… sabía mi nombre.

Sonreí ampliamente y dije, -hasta mañana una vez más. Así ellos tres caminaron hasta perderlos de vista, me sentía bastante feliz, era inmensamente feliz con una pequeñez como esa; hacía tiempo que algo que me causaba tanta emoción, y caí en cuenta de que el hecho de haber regresado a mi ciudad de origen no era la mayor emoción en mi vida… en ese momento mi mayor emoción fue que la chica que me llamó la atención en todo el día supiese de mí, me hablara a mí, y lo mejor era que mañana la vería de nuevo con la esperanza de que volviésemos a hablar… o por lo menos, me volviese a hablar, estaba tan feliz que entré a mi casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mis padres ni estaban, así que subí a mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama sonriendo como estúpida y musité su nombre.

Karin… - susurré para mí aferrándome a una almohada con felicidad…

NOTAS FINALES:** ¡ta dah! Eh aquí el fruto de mi inspiración, gomen ne si no es muy bueno, pero hago mi esfuerzo, solo plasmo lo que me imagino y si les gusta estoy muy feliz por eso; acepto las buenas sugerencias, espero que no sea muy largo este, mi humilde fic, que es con el único propósito de distraerlos del mundo normal LoL ~**

**Bueno eso es todo, arigato por leer, mañana subo la continuación tejeje **

**~Chao. Chao! :3**


End file.
